Anécdota navideña
by Angelique Kaulitz
Summary: "Una vez nos perdimos en el centro comercial..." [Para Elenear28 por el Amigo invisible 2016-2017 del foro Proyecto 1-8]


El mundo y los personajes de Digimon no me pertenecen. Este fic es un regalo para **_Elenear28_** por el Amigo invisible 2016-2017 del foro _Proyecto_ 1-8.

Cualquier error es mío.

* * *

 **Anécdota navideña  
**

(un recuerdo, una estrella y una sonrisa)

* * *

— _Una vez nos perdimos en el Centro Comercial más grande de Francia —Takeru dice a Gabumon y a Patamon, sus ojos llenos de alegría y diversión. A Yamato le asombra lo diferente que es el color de su mirada, azul que se_ _torna más oscuro_ _, como si la mirada de Takeru fuese un mar profundo, que se llena de sombras con cada paso hacia el interior_ _A Yamato le dicen que sus ojos_ _, en cambio,_ _son color cielo así que es justa la comparación. Los lobos no le aullan al reflejo de la luna_ _en el agua—..._ _Fueron como unas cinco horas. Yamato tenía siete años._

 _Desde que Takeru había regresado a Odaiba, tan solo un par de años atrás, y ellos podían verse más, aprovechan las oportunidades. Su madre se ha ido de viaje esa semana y deja que Takeru se quede con ellos unas noches más de lo habitual. Es un buen acuerdo para todos._

 _Yamato solía decir que ellos se veían una vez al año, comparándolos con_ Orihime _y_ Hikoboshi, _las estrellas que cruzan la vía láctea para verse una vez al año. La historia por la que se celebra el Tanabata. Takeru siempre lo encontró como insultante para los amantes trágicos._

— _Tres horas, no cinco —corrige_ _Yamato_ _rápidamente y el triunfo desnudo en los ojos de su hermano pequeño le dice que ha caído en una trampa invisible. Es obvio que tiene razón cuando Gabumon y Patamon se giran hacia él, expectantes en cada fibra, y sabe que va a tener que_ _contarles_ _la historia._

 _Él no puede decirles que no. A ninguno de los tres. A mucho de sus amigos, en realidad. Algunos lo aprovechan más que otras pero solamente una de ellos lo comprende casi a la perfección._

— _¿Cómo se perdieron en el Centro Comercial? ¿Dónde estaban sus padres?_

— _Olviden cualquier cosa que haya dicho Takeru, si es que lo hizo... Él era muy pequeño para recordar..._

 _Tal vez recordaba el miedo, Yamato suspira. O que estaba lejos de sus padres. Tal vez recordaba que no habían vuelto a sonreír mucho frente a una cámara como una familia después de ese día._

 _Ese momento fue, en retrospectiva, la última gota en el vaso lleno._

 _A_ _Yamato no le_ _gustó especialmente_ _la Navidad después de aquello,_ _especialmente porque el siguiente año la vivieron separados._ _Takeru era extrañamente optimista_ _con la fecha y los milagros navideños pero así era él, el chico de la esperanza._

 _Sus recuerdos_ _de la víspera_ _no_ _fueron_ _felices hasta después que Sora y Takeru y sus amigos cambiaron algo profundo, algo que él no sabía que podía ser cambiado._

 _Eran sus estrellas personales, todos ellos. Iluminaban su cielo._

— _¿Y? —Gabumon lo alienta, suavemente. Él jamás empuja, pero su mirada interesada siempre hace un buen trabajo en darle ánimos. No puede esperar otra cosa de él, lo conoce demasiado._

— _Todo empezó en la víspera de Navidad. Nuestro abuelo Michel nos invitó a quedarnos en su casa por las fiestas de fin de año... A pesar que siempre le decían que no, bueno, ustedes ya lo conocen. Es insistente._

— _Él es un_ _poquito_ _loco —afirma Patamon, con un movimiento de la cabeza._

— _Takeru lo hereda de él._

— _¡_ _Oye!_

— _Como decía, empezó unos días antes de Navidad..._

* * *

El abuelo Michel lo levanta del suelo como siempre lo hace cuando se reúnen y Yamato le sonríe con timidez cuando mira hacia abajo desde lo alto de sus brazos. Se encuentra buscando unos ojos pequeños y azules, cariñosos. A veces es sorprendente que su abuelo sea tan alegre, que parezca tan contento con la vida y con lo que tiene. Yamato sabe que es así porque sus ojos siempre están sonriendo. Cuando es el turno de Takeru para saludarlo, Yamato sonríe un poco más. Su hermano se ríe cuando está en el aire y extiende los brazos como si quisiera volar. Su risa es un sonido feliz, uno que quiere escuchar más seguido.

Takeru hace un ruido de molestia cuando sus pies tocan el suelo pero se distrae rápidamente con algo que puede ver a lo lejos. Son las luces, piensa Yamato con cariño, y luego mira la cara de su papá para ver sí él ya se siente mejor. Todo el viaje lo había visto con las cejas arrugadas y la sonrisa dada vuelta.

No se sorprende ver que sigue igual.

Es peor la cara de su madre, porque la sonrisa de su boca no se asoma en sus ojos azules. No le gusta la ausencia que hay en el gesto que supone ser honesto.

—Papa —dice ella y Yamato ve que se abrazan en silencio.

Michel le da dos besos en la cara a su hija y extiende su mano para Hiroaki cuando se separa de Natsuko. El apretón es firme y la mirada en Hiroaki se suaviza un poco. Los Takaishi tienen ese efecto en él.

—Me alegra que hayan podido venir —dice Michel, con un acento extraño.

Takeru se ríe al escucharlo. Aún no está acostumbrado a las palabras mixtas en el idioma compartido.

—A mí también —responde Natsuko con suavidad—, estamos muy contentos de pasar la Navidad en tu casa.

Las palabras de su madre no suenan bien para Yamato. Le recuerdan al sonido estrangulado que sale de la armónica que le regalaron para su cumpleaños, la armonía que aún no sabe tocar, la que le regalaron sin razón alguna. Takeru es al único que le gusta eso. Pero eso no le sorprende.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Con los tejados llenos de blanco, luces de colores en las ventanas y un gran árbol en medio de la sala, toda la escena es perfecta. Le recuerda a sus escenas favoritas de la película que vieron justo antes de salir de Japón, una de las preferidas de su madre, y casi puede verla sucediendo en el fondo de su mente. Le gusta la idea de juntarse alrededor del árbol y comenzaban a abrir los regalos, aunque está seguro que tiene que esperar hasta la noche del veinticuatro para hacerlo. En su casa de Japón, en realidad, no hacen ninguna de esas cosas... A excepción de algunas comidas. Las navidades en las que viajan a ver a su abuelo Michel, que no fueron muchas, son otra cosa.

Yamato no sabe bien que pensar de su abuelo Michel o de su tío, para empezar, porque ellos viven demasiado lejos para ser otra cosa que ocasionales rostros que no llegan a plasmarse en su memoria con la firmeza, la misma solidez, que la abuela Kinu.

Nozomi Takaishi, el hermano menor de su madre, es tan francés como su padre siempre amable y sonriente y su hija, apenas un año menor que Takeru, no es más que una futura compañera de juegos. Ella siempre duerme cuando están de visitas y Yamato piensa que Mitsuko será igual de alegre que su abuelo por los comentarios que escucha alrededor de la casa.

—Yamato, mira –dice su tío y le revuelve el cabello con descuido—. Creo que serás igual de alto que tu papá.

Él sonríe. Le gusta esa idea.

—Quiero ser alto –responde, porque es descortés quedarse callado. O eso le dicen los ojos de su madre—… Quiero llegar al cielo.

Es un poco incómodo, pero su tío le sonríe amablemente y él se siente mejor.

No va a ser tan malo.

Takeru, enseguida, tiene su comentario listo. Las palabras son torpes pero mejoró mucho. —¡Y yo! ¡Yo también! Voy a ir con mi hermano.

—Creo que eso puede resolverse –dice su tío y algo en su mirada le asegura que encontró una respuesta a una pregunta no formulada.

A Yamato le gustan las estrellas, pero siempre las ve muy lejanas. Si pudiese elegir, él desearía tocar una estrella fugaz. Ella podría cumplirle los deseos y hacer que sus papás sonrían más.

 **.**

* * *

.

—Tenemos que hacer unas compras –dice su tía, cargando a Mitsuko. La bebé bosteza y suspira. Yamato se ríe al verla porque está mucho más grande de la última vez. No ayuda que solo la pueda reconocer en fotos y cada cambio sea infinitamente grande.

—Voy a ir –dice Natsuko, con rapidez. Se ve un poco incómoda pero Yamato sabe que ha estado triste desde que subieron al avión. Él se pregunta por qué. Quiere ayudarle.

—Yamato y Takeru no conocen el centro comercial, seguro que se divertirán —dice en respuesta su tía y los mira con ternura. Yamato se sonroja un poco pero Takeru salta de alegría ante la idea. A él le gusta hacer las compras.

Hay pocas cosas que lo desanimen.

—Podemos ir todos –dice su tío y Yamato finge que no ve la resignación en el rostro de su padre.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

El Centro Comercial es enorme, desde luego, su tío habló con orgullo de lo inmenso del lugar y de la cantidad de comercios durante el viaje al lugar. Hay luces por todas partes y tiendas en todos los rincones que alcanza la mirada. Los restaurantes están llenos, igual que las cafeterías. Yamato se fija en una farmacia y se recuerda que la hermana pequeña de un niño de la escuela está enferma. Hay una larga fila para el cine, por lo que puede ver. La verdad… Es abrumador. Es cierto que hay mucha gente por cada sitio en el que se detiene y los villancicos suenan en todas partes como un fondo colorido. Takeru le toma la mano muy fuerte pero camina con impacientes pasos largos cuando algo le llama la atención. Yamato quiere reír.

—No se alejen mucho —dice su madre y le toma la mano libre a Takeru, que se queja en voz alta cuando lo detienen. Yamato quiere decirle a sus padres que está bien, que él puede cuidar a su hermano pequeño, pero con siete años no sabe si le harán mucho caso. Seguramente no.

Él puede cuidar a Takeru.

—¿Quieren pasear un poco y nos vemos aquí en dos horas? —Nozomi Takaishi pregunta a su hermana y su voz es tranquila—... Así pueden recorrer un poco y mostrarles el lugar a los chicos. Es el más grande del país, ¿recuerdan? Tienen mucho para mirar y estoy seguro que a los niños... y a ustedes les ayudará distraerse.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

La discusión se pierden en los pasillos gigantes, en el mar de gente, y él suspira con alivio. Aún no sabe cómo inició o por qué se desató en un sitio abierto. Takeru todavía se aferra a su mano pero sigue mirando hacia las luces en las tiendas y el gran árbol que rompe su espacio en la galería con ojos llenos de ilusión tierna. Yamato puede ver a sus padres, todavía, a la vuelta de la esquina y sus voces se pierden entre los pasos, las canciones y el sonido que los envuelve.

Desearía saber que ellos no están discutiendo, pero lo sabe. Desearía que pudiese dejar de escucharlos también por las noches, pero no puede. Alguien tiene que evitar que Takeru lo haga.

—¡Hermano! ¡Mira!

A Takeru le gustan las esferas de nieve así que se adelanta hasta poder verlos mejor. Yamato sonríe en el brillo de sus ojos cuando se detiene en los escaparates y se ríe en voz baja cuando se quedan en medio del gran comercio observando los artículos navideños que los rodean por todas partes.

Takeru es feliz.

Eso está bien. Muy bien.

Yamato suspira, sus ojos vuelven sobre sus pasos. Natsuko y Hiroaki se habían perdido en las cadenas de reproches que Yamato quería ignorar pero tenía que mirar para ver cuándo regresar…

Parpadea cuando un grupo de niños atrapa su atención y luego…

Sus padres…

Ya no están

Ya no puede verlos. A ninguno de los dos.

* * *

— _No recuerdo la razón por la que discutían —Yamato asegura, antes que alguno pueda hacer la pregunta que flota en el espacio entre ellos, la pausa necesaria en su relato. Uno pensaría que Takeru sería el cuentacuentos pero es un pequeño molesto y sabe lo mucho que Yamato se irrita con la idea de hacerlo—… Creo que era porque papá no le gustaba la idea de celebrar la Navidad y quedarnos hasta Año Nuevo allá, en Francia. Tampoco parecía muy entusiasmado con quedarse con el tío Nozomi y el abuelo._

— _Y estaba nuestra abuela aquí, sola — recuerda Takeru, una defensa que no es necesaria: todos conocen a Ishida Hiroaki. Como es Takeru, él insiste—… A él no le gustaba eso._

 _Es cierto, Yamato está de acuerdo. Pero no era todo._

 _Nunca era tan sencillo con ellos._

— _Eran muy pequeños… —Gabumon se mueve incómodo en su lugar. Yamato tiene la tentación de sacar su armónica y empezar a tocar. Su compañero lo apreciaría porque encuentra el sonido reconfortante—. ¿Cómo se las arreglaron?_

— _Hubiera sido aterrador —Takeru comenta, con una sonrisa afectuosa en dirección a su hermano mayor. Cuando no lleva un sombrero, Yamato no puede dejar de ver lo mucho que ha crecido—… si yo me hubiera perdido solo. Pero mi hermano estaba conmigo._

 _No puede decirle nada a ello._

 _Le sonríe, sabiendo que Takeru lo conoce lo suficiente para saber lo que quiere decir._

— _¿Qué tan grande es este lugar? —Gabumon parece tan genuinamente interesado que es difícil no responderle._

— _Unas doscientas tiendas, las galerías y demás. No es una exageración lo que nos decía nuestro vino—reflexiona el menor—… Además como se acercaba la Navidad todos estaban comprando las últimas cosas para la réveillon y para los regalos de Papa Noël ._

— _¿La réveillon? ¿Qué es eso?_

 _A la vez, Patamon le pregunta a Takeru: —¿Quién es ese?_

— _El 25 de diciembre, Papa Noël deja regalos debajo de los árboles de Navidad, se supone. En realidad es un intercambio de regalos._

 _Yamato responde la siguiente pregunta. —Y el réveillon es la cena que tenemos. El abuelo gastaba todo en un banquete pero como nosotros estábamos de visita, hicieron una especie de fusión. Aquí, en Japón, la Navidad no es una fiesta oficial._

— _Pero Sora te dio una torta en Navidad... ¿no? —Y la pregunta es solo un tanto burlona._

— _Eso no es... No tiene que ver con la Navidad._

 _Takeru se ríe. —El rojo en tu cara favorece el color de tus ojos hermano._

— _¿Quieres que cuente el resto o no?_

 _El menor toca sus labios y le hace un gesto para continuar. Yamato hace una prueba._

— _Estamos allí, prácticamente solos, y Takeru empieza a llorar…_

— _Eh, no lloré enseguida._

 _Yamato levanta una ceja. Takeru repite la misma señal, presionando sus labios cerrados._

— _Como decía, Takeru empieza a llorar después de un rato… Y yo no sabía que hacer. No podía hablar con cualquiera para pedirle ayuda y sabía que mis padres y mis tíos se irían antes que las tienda cerraran…_

— _¿Qué hiciste?_

* * *

A pesar de querer llorar, Yamato se encuentra sonriendo a su hermano y no pasa mucho tiempo para que encuentren otra tienda con decoraciones de la época. Hay árboles pintados con blanco y estrellas en varios tamaños. Hay niños corriendo por los pasillos y una sala de juegos no muy lejos. Takeru no deja de lanzar miradas hacia las esferas de nieve.

Por un tiempo, no parece darse cuenta que están solos.

Yamato lo sujeta fuerte de su mano.

No quiere perder a Takeru también.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

—Está bien —Yamato le dice a su hermano, suave, porque no sabe que más decir cuando finalmente se da cuenta que están solos. Le acaricia el pelo como lo hace su padre, a veces, cuando llora—… Está bien. Yo te cuidaré. Encontraremos a mamá y a papá.

Takeru lo mira. Sus ojos están rojos y las lágrimas dejaron huellas en su cara sonriente.

Él no debió haberse alejado. No debió perder de vista a su mamá. No debió…

—Quiero a mamá —dice Takeru, con una voz pequeña. Refriega sus ojos varias veces, tratando de deshacerse de las últimas perlas del llanto.

Es inútil.

—La vamos a encontrar. Ellos… —Por un momento, estira el cuello para ver en los alrededores. Yamato decide quedarse cerca de las tiendas grandes, pero lejos de las puertas o los pasillos—… No los veo por aquí, pero estarán cerca. También podemos buscar a nuestro tío. Él nos dijo que iría a comprar el pavo... las castañas...

Takeru sigue limpiando las lágrimas interminables mientras Yamato piensa.

—Es como un juego —dice el mayor, un ínfimo minuto después.

—¿Un juego? —Takeru tiene casi cinco años y él no puede resistir un juego, y menos uno con Yamato, que suele negarse.

—Es como las escondidas, solo tenemos que encontrar a mamá y a papá. O al tío.

Eso lo ánima mucho más.

—¿Cómo lo hacemos en casa?

—En casa es más fácil… Tendremos que quedarnos cerca. Ellos no se pudieron ir muy lejos… Pero los vamos a encontrar.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

—Hermano…

—¿Qué pasa?

—Tengo hambre.

Yamato parpadea.

Habían desayunado antes de salir y pensaban almorzar por allí. Sabe algunas palabras en francés pero él no debe hablar con extraños. La verdad es que no hace mucho más que dar vueltas en el mismo pasillo, esperando encontrar a sus padres.

No es que ayude mucho. Las galerías Lafayette son muy grandes.

—Uh… Espera.

Tiene la repentina idea de buscar de buscar en sus bolsillos porque recuerda que su madre le dio algunos dulces. Ella siempre le daba golosinas cuando salían por mucho tiempo. También lo hacía su abuelo Michel. La abuela Kinu, por otra parte…

Saca un paquete de gomitas de kiwi, y rompe el envoltorio.

—No traje más —se disculpa y deja caer algunas en la mano de su hermano.

Takeru hace un ruido de protesta pero luego se entretiene comiendo las gomitas. Ya no llora pero Yamato no llega a darse cuenta cuanto tiempo pasó desde que llegaron.

No debe ser mucho, pero lo parece.

No debió haberse alejado. Pero no quería que Takeru siguiese escuchando.

Espera que sus padres no lo regañen mucho por esto.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

En algún momento, llegan al centro de la galería. Hay un árbol en el pasillo, uno más grande que cualquiera de los que había visto antes. Es el mismo árbol navideño que podía ver desde la entrada pero de cerca se ve inmenso. Cuando se acerca a la baranda y se asoma, él no se asusta. Están varios pisos arriba de la entrada.

Hay unos bancos de colores, asientos libres alrededor del barandal y Yamato empuja a Takeru para que se siente.

Los villancicos que los han seguido todo el día siguen en el fondo. Takeru mueve sus pies que no tocan el suelo y se ve más animado que antes. Gira la cabeza, buscando.

—¡Hermano! ¡Música!

Yamato busca la armónica en su bolsillo y suspira. Él no sabe cómo Takeru puede encontrar interesante el sonido, es más como un molesto silbido. A veces tiene ganas de dejar de intentar usarla.

Pero no lo hace.

* * *

— _Al final, un guardia que estaba dando vueltas se nos acercó y nos dijo que nos estaban buscando. Había mucha gente buscándonos. Nuestros padres estaban muy preocupados y habían mostrado nuestra foto a seguridad._

— _Mi hermano había hecho tan buen trabajo en pasar desapercibidos que no nos prestaron atención hasta mucho después que nos vieron. Después de eso empezamos a jugar a los espías en casa._

 _Gabumon parece preocupado._

— _Lo mejor es que no nos castigaron a pesar de todo, ¿no? Quiero decir, mamá apareció enseguida y papá nos dio la mirada que nos decía que estábamos en problemas._

— _Tú no estabas en problemas._

 _Takeru siempre ríe en la última parte aunque él no le encuentra lo divertido. Es difícil entender a su hermano a veces, pero algunos nudos en el interior, esos que no puede deshacer y que han estado durante lo que parece mucho tiempo, se aflojan en el sonido. Los ojos de Gabumon son suaves, tan suaves como el algodón, tan comprensivos como siempre._

— _Siempre fuiste el protector de Takeru, entonces. Por eso no te castigaron._

 _Yamato mueve un hombro sin darle importancia. Su compañero sabe tan bien como él que no es muy dado a las palabras. Al menos, no en una conversación. Taichi solía burlarse de eso, de sus torpes habilidades de comunicación, y de la fragilidad con la que las palabras fluían bajo su mano cuando escribía una canción._

— _Es mi hermano —dice, como si eso pudiese justificarlo todo. Cada acción y cada palabra, las sonrisas que no llegaban a sus ojos pero que tocaban el corazón de Takeru, de todas formas y las palabras que no podía decir pero que todos podían alcanzar en sus silencios._

— _¿Tienes otra historia? —Patamon pregunta, y mueve sus alas con entusiasmo para mantenerse en el aire._

— _No le des más ideas, Patamon_.

— _Aún falta que termines esta historia, hermano._

— _Ese es el fin de nuestras tres horas perdidos en el Centro comercial. Dimos vueltas y comiste gomitas mientras nos buscaban. Hice todo el trabajo._

— _El abuelo estaba tan asombrado con la historia que le dijo que le enviaría a_ _Papa Noël_ _una carta porque Yamato había sido muy buen hermano mayor._

— _¿Y que te trajo?_

 _Los labios de Yamato se arquean en una sonrisa._

— _Binoculares._

— _Con los que espiábamos a nuestros padres... y vecinos. Y con los que vimos a los digimon la primera vez —comenta Takeru._

 _¿Cómo puede acordarse de tantas cosas?_

— _Vaya…_

— _¿Y pueden llevarnos allí? —Patamon no es tímido para preguntar—… A las galerías más grandes de Francia._

— _No veo por qué no._

— _Llevaremos macarrones en lugar de las gomitas de kiwi —asegura Takeru, con seriedad._

 _Yamato rueda los ojos._

— _También podemos llevar tu postre favorito._

— _No eras tan quisquilloso cuando eras pequeño. No te quejaste mucho entonces._

 _Takeru le da esa sonrisa suave que no sabe definir._

— _Fue divertido. Olvidé que estábamos perdidos cuando me dijiste que estábamos jugando y cuando me dijiste que encontraríamos a mamá y a papá… Bueno, tú nunca habías mentido. Te creí. Además, estábamos juntos._

 _Estaban juntos, sí. Cada vez que Takeru lo necesitó, él trató de estar ahí. Había sido así desde niños, desde que decidió irse con su padre y dejar que su hermano pequeño pudiese quedarse con su madre porque sentía que él la necesitaba más._

 _Y eso no ha cambiado._

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

— _Estoy contento que hayas mejorado con la armónica —suspira Gabumon. No podía imaginar a Yamato no sabiendo conectarse con la música. Siempre había pensado que su amigo había nacido sabiendo. A la vez, no le resultaba extraño a la inversa._

 _Yamato es alguien que se construye a sí mismo._

— _He mejorado en un muchas cosas desde que tenía siete años._

 _Gabumon le sonríe, cálido y comprensivo y orgulloso._

— _Sí, lo hiciste._

 _No puede evitar sonreír. Si alguien realmente ha visto todo sobre él, desde la oscuridad que intentó apresarlo en una cueva hasta su mejor versión, ese es Gabumon._

— _¿Sigues despierto, hermano? —Takeru murmura desde el futón. Patamon suspira felizmente, hundido en sueños alegres—… Vamos a dormir. Mañana tenemos un día largo…_

— _Sí._

— _Tal vez puedas contarle a Gabumon de aquella vez en Shimane…_

* * *

 **N/A:** ¡Feliz Reyes! ¡Y año Nuevo! ¡Y Navidad!

Después de tratar, en vano, de subir este fic dos veces, ¡por fin lo logré! Quería publicarlo el día de Reyes pero no pudo ser y ahora llega con retraso, igual que los saludos XD

Elenear, cuando me llegó el resultado del sorteo me entusiasmé porque entre tus propuestas, estaba esta sobre Yamato y Takeru de niños y había sido una de las que más me había llamado la atención la primera vez. ¡Sabía que tenía que escribirla! Siento que me tomé varias libertades pero espero que haya cumplido tus expectativas :)

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
